Where Are You Christmas?
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Where are you Christmas;


A.N.: In case y'all ain't read my other two X-men fics, here's a bit of info on the two mutants I created.

Ruse is seven-years-old. And small for her age. She is telepathic, can make herself invisible, and can heal herself like Logan can. Also, she too has metal throughout her body, though no one know why – she won't let jean close enough to do a full examination on her. Ruse has shoulder-length brown hair that has natural blond highlights, which look like streaks; she also has piercing green eyes. And – though she's called an imp – she's not one in the physical sense. She's a normal child, except for her mutant powers. Her real name is Lenore, though only called that when in trouble.

Zany is eight-years-old and best friends with Ruse. Zany is a whole head taller than Ruse. He is also a teleporter. He has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He too his human and looks like a normal child. His real name is Alexander – Alex for short – and only goes by it when in trouble.

Disclaimer: Only own Ruse, Zany, and story idea. Faith Hill owns the song, "Where Are You Christmas" and I do _not_ own _any_ of the usual X-men. Thank-you.

Note: Anything in italics along the side, is the song. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ohhhhhh_

_Hoohhh_

_Mhhhmm_

_Where are you Christmas _

_Why can't I find you _

_Why have you gone away _

_Where is the laughter _

_You used to bring me _

_Why can't I hear music play _

Logan was wandering the crowded mall, trying to find gifts for some of the children at Charles Xavier's School For The Gifted, as he had been given a list. He had been selected as the one to play 'Santa' and do the shopping this year.

"How'd I get stuck doin' this?" He grumbled, as he was shoved yet again. It was taking all of his willpower, to _not_ let his blades come unsheathed. "I'm _not_ exactly all for the damned holiday."

He grumbled some more, as he continued on his way throughout the mall. His next stop was the toy store, as numerous of the children had requested toys.

"Damned kids," Logan though. "Why they gotta have _toys_? Not like they don't have 'nough to do anyway."

He started to get the things on the list, and soon found himself standing before the Care Bears. There was only one child at the school whom had requested one of these silly things. He read the list again to see which one it was that had been requested – thankfully it was on the list, as he hadn't previously known there were so many damned Care Bears.

"Maybe I'd better get two," he told himself. "Maybe that'll keep the Kid quiet for a while."

He shrugged, then picked up the Tender Heart Bear that had been requested, and then grabbed Bedtime Bear as well.

After having had gotten the blasted Care Bears, he headed off to the next store that was on the list. He still remained not all that amused with the hustle and bustle the blasted holiday brought – as if the stores weren't crowded enough already, now they seemed to be _overly_ crowded.

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too_

Logan had just come out of the Professor's study – he'd dropped the gifts off to be hidden – when he was suddenly tackled by a small child.

"Wolvie!" The small seven-year-old child shrieked delightedly. "Where were you? Been lookin'!"

"I had to do something for the Professor," Logan told her. "And why would yah be lookin' for me? Pyro's still here."

"You promise me a story!" The little girl reminded him. "'Member?"

Logan thought a moment, then nodded once he had remembered his promise to her the night before. "Yeah. I remember, Imp."

"Why yah call me, Imp?"

"'Cause I can, Imp."

"What it mean?"

"Rascal," Logan answers. "Rascal is someone who likes to cause mischief, Ruse."

"That me!" Ruse giggled, lifting her arms in the air, wanting for him to pick her up.

Logan obliged the silent, yet obvious, request. "What story do yah want?"

"Chipmunks Christmas!" Ruse declared excitedly. "I founds it last night!"

"After I left and you were to be in bed?" Logan said, giving her a fatherly look.

Ruse looked away sheepishly. "Uh-huh. 'Membered where it was."

Logan gave the side of her head a kiss. "Don't worry 'bout it, Imp. Yah didn't leave your room, so it's fine. But, next time, stay in bed, alright?"

Ruse nodded. "Kay." She wrapped her arms about his neck. "Glad yah nots mad Wolvie."

"Not over a book," Logan told her. "Least, not that one."

Ruse gave him a shy smile, then lay her head upon his shoulder. "It's in with Pyro."

"An' where's Pyro?"

"Table soccer."

"Figured," Logan replied, then carried her into where the table soccer game was. He got the book off John, then sat upon the couch with Ruse still in his lap. "Yah ready?"

"Uh-huh," Ruse nodded, her head now upon his chest, as it was now easier to reach than his shoulder.

Logan leaned back, shifting her slightly, so that she'd be able to cuddle better. He opened the book next, and began to read.

_Ohhh_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time's done_

_Is that why you have let me go_

Logan lay Ruse upon her bed later that night, and tucked her into it snuggly. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Ruse stirred slightly. "Wolvie…C'n I wait for Santa?"

"No Imp," Logan told her softly, stroking her face lightly as she turned to look up at him. "Santa only comes if yah asleep."

"Why?"

"'Cause he don't like spies."

"Why?"

"'Cause he don't want yah knowin' whatcha getting' 'fore the others."

"Why?"

"'Cause he just don't. Ruins the surprise."

"Why?"

"'Cause he wants yah to be surprised."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's fun, I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Why are you questioning everything, so yah can stay up a bit longer an' try an' get me to let yah wait for Santa, when yah know I'll say no?"

Ruse giggled sleepily. "'Cause I can."

"Well, you'd better get to sleep," Logan told her. "Little Imps who don't sleep, don't get nothin' for Christmas."

Ruse's eyes went wide then. "_No_ presents?"

"Nope. None," Logan answered firmly. "Now, if I were you, I'd get to sleep quickly."

"Kay," Ruse whispered, looking a bit worried.

Logan gave her a soft smile – well ,as soft of one he could give with his furry face. "Don't worry 'bout it none. I'll hunt him down if he forgets yah."

Ruse gave him a small warm smile in return. "Kay. Thanks Wolvie."

"Not a problem, Kid," Logan replied, leaning down to kiss her head. "Now, sleep."

"Yes, Sir," Ruse mumbled, rolling back over and falling asleep almost instantly.

Logan sat there for another moment, then finally got up to leave the room. He reached the door and switched her nightlight on, before leaving the room after having had stared at her one moment more.

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere, ooooh_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care, oohooh_

Logan heard the pitter-patter of little feet, long before they ever reached his room. And though he had heard the child coming, he stayed lying in bed, deciding to let her think she had awoken him.

Ruse came running into Logan's room moments later, all excited and wide awake. "WOLVIE!" She shrieked, jumping up onto his bed and atop him. "WOLVIE! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Logan grabbed hold of her then, and began to tickle her, thus making her squeal with laughter and squirm about. "Is it now?" He asked. "That why yah jumpin' on me so damned early?"

Ruse continued to giggle as she was tickled. "Christmas! Presents!"

"Yah sure Santa left yah somethin' under that tree?"

"Uh-huh," Ruse nodded, as Logan stopped tickling her. "I good. I sleep."

"Uh-huh. Sure yah did," Logan replied disbelievingly, though he _was_ smiling.

Ruse just gave him an impish grin. "C'mon Wolvie! Come see!"

"Alright. Alright," Logan began, sitting up. "I'm up. I'm up."

It was times like now, that Logan was glad he slept in sweat pants – otherwise, Ruse would have seen things she didn't need to be seeing long ago.

Ruse squealed again, as Logan lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder playfully.

Logan gave her bottom playful smack, then twirled them about, before heading out his door and downstairs.

Everyone downstairs looked up when they heard Ruse's laughter echoing down the halls. They all couldn't help but smile when they saw Logan carrying his young charge down the stairs over his shoulder. They knew how much Ruse liked to play – and just how rare it was for Logan to give in and play her silly games with her.

"Mornin'!" Ruse called out, as her and Logan entered the room. She was still hanging upside down over his shoulder, and giggled when he turned around so that she'd be facing the Professor. She gave him a wide grin. "Hiya! Santa come?"

"Yes, child, he has come," Professor Xavier smiled back.

"Yay!" Ruse cheered, as Logan lifted her off his shoulder, and swung her around before setting her upon the floor headfirst. Once he had let go of her feet, after her bottom had hit the floor as well, she lay there giggling uncontrollably, with all eyes on her.

Not all would admit it, but some were jealous of the fact that Ruse was always so full of energy and usually always full of laughter. The older children found they only truly laughed if she was around, as she'd do _anything_ just to make them _at least_ smile – their laughter was the greatest thing in the world to her.

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_It will feel like Christmas all the time, ooooh_

"Wolvie! Wolvie!" Ruse cried a bit later. "Lookie! Lookie! Santa left me somethin'! I must a gone asleep!"

Logan chuckled. "I guess so, Imp."

Ruse giggled for no reason, then plopped down at his feet to open her gift.

Everyone watched as the child's eyes went wide.

"TENDER HEART!" Ruse shrieked delightedly. "I GOTS TENDER HEART!" She hugged her Care Bear tightly, then smiled at everyone after having had kissed its head.

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away, oh_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

Ruse was now sitting in Logan's lap, along with her two Care Bears – Tender Heart and Bedtime Bear. She was quiet now, as her excitement was slowly wearing off, as more and more gifts disappeared from under the tree.

Logan couldn't help but notice that his young charge seemed to have gotten less than everyone else – but then, he remembered that she'd only asked for Care Bears, thinking Santa would bring her surprises on his own.

"Hey! Look!" John said excitedly. "A new lighter!"

Everyone groaned at that, except Ruse, who giggled. She had gotten it for him – with Bobby's help.

"Thanks Kiddo!" John grinned at her.

Ruse smiled slightly. She loved John – but was the only one to constantly call him Pyro – well, Zany did too at times.

Zany was dancing about in his new tap shoes – the boy _loved_ to dance and perform for everyone who cared to watch.

Logan waited until everyone was distracted by Zany, before pulling a small gift out of his pocket. He'd already given Rogue hers the night before, as he'd stated he wanted Ruse to feel important.

Rogue had agreed to Logan's plan, as she knew Ruse was still confused about why her family hadn't wanted her anymore. She still didn't understand why humans were afraid of mutants.

Ruse scowled and grumbled slightly, squirming as Logan moved slightly.

"Here Imp," Logan whispered in her ear, handing her the small box.

Ruse frowned at the box, not understanding where it had suddenly come from. She silently took it from him, and after having had set her Care Bears next to her, slowly began to open it.

Logan watched her, and knew she was confused since she hadn't seen him take the gift out of his pocket.

Ruse finally had the box unwrapped, and cautiously opened the box. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head, when she saw what was in there. Though, no one saw her eyes bulge, as soon as she'd saw what was inside, she'd suddenly gone invisible from the shock.

Logan stifled a laugh, as he saw her disappear suddenly, but knew she was still in his lap, as he could still feel her sitting there. He rubbed her back softly, as he leaned to whisper in her ear again.

"Like it?" He asked, smiling when he felt her nod, since his head was still next to her ear. He kissed the side of her invisible head, causing the others to raise their eyebrows at him – they hadn't seen Ruse go invisible. "Want me to put in on yah?"

Ruse nodded again, and handed him the necklace, not realizing everyone was now staring at them.

"You gotta be visible, Imp," Logan told her softly. "I can't put in on yah, if I can't see yah."

Ruse blushed, though no one could see, and made her self visible, so that he could put her gift upon her neck.

Logan placed the gold locket he had gotten the child, upon her neck, then flipped it open for her to see the picture inside. "If I hafta go somewhere an' yah miss me, all yah gotta do is look in here an' yah will find me."

Ruse nodded, as she smiled softly at him. "Kay," she whispered, before throwing her arms about his neck and giving him the biggest hug she'd _ever_ given _any_one! "Loves Wolvie."

"Love yah too, Kid," Logan told her, nuzzling her slightly.

Ruse giggled, then pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed it to him, giggling again, as he nuzzled her once more.

Logan took the piece of paper from her, and unfolded it so that they could take a look at it. He felt himself go soft, when he saw what she had painstakingly drawn for him.

On the piece of paper, was a picture of two mutants – a child and a Wolverine. She had drawn a picture of the two of them together – the Wolverine was holding the child, and the child had her arms wrapped about his neck. Though Ruse was only seven, she could draw quite well, and wanted to be an artist some day – if she didn't go into the entertainment business with Zany first. Above the mutants in the picture, two words were written: My Daddy.

Logan hugged her even closer to him, not even bothering to read the 'Love, Ruse' at the bottom. Those two words had hit him to the very core, making him realize just why she followed him around so damned much all the time. To her, _he_ was her Daddy and _not_ anybody else – _him_.

He ignored the stares from everyone, as he kissed her head numerous time, whilst holding her in a tight hug. "Thanks, Imp," he murmured to her softly.

Ruse smiled and hugged him as tight as he was hugging her – hiding her face into him. "Daddy…"

_Where are you Christmas_

_Fill your heart with love_

_Mmmhmmm_

Logan sat with Ruse in his lap, as everyone sat around watching I'll Be Home For Christmas on the television. They had all decided upon watching Ruse's favourite Christmas movie, since she had asked the Professor a whole two nights ago.

Ruse was leaning against Logan, her Care Bears clutched tightly to her chest, and her locket dangling from her neck. She felt proud that she had a Daddy now – and that _no one_ could _ever_ take him away from her.

Logan wrapped his arms about the young child in his lap, and kissed her head, before fixing his eyes back on the movie. He'd never known that two words could make someone feel so damned special and privileged. _Never_ had he known. He was happy to have found out – thanks to the child sitting in his lap.

* * *

A.N. Well? Whatcha think? Yah like? Plz R&R! Thank-you! And Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! 


End file.
